Hot Rain
by xxxPenny
Summary: Lucy and Natsu get stuck in an old cabin on their way home from a mission. With the sound of rain embracing them and Lucy's vivid dreaming they both end up showing new sides of themselves to one another. NaLu One-Shot. Smut


Autors Note /: Hi guys! Sorry I've been so inactive latley but I just have so much going on. Hope this will make it up to you, a little at least.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy!

**Hot Rain**

"How long do you think it'll last?" Lucy asked quietly as she twisted her hair in her hands.

"The rain?" Natsu stood in the doorway and looked out with a blank yet soothed face.

Lucy nodded without a sound and looked past Natsu, trying to see if the heavens would be generous enough to give them a clear sky soon.

"Don't know, but I think it'll be a while,"

Lucy bowed her head down and continued to squeeze out water from her hair.

"Typical, we almost made it home," she sighed

The two mages were on their way home to Magnolia when the rainstorm had hit. Out of nowhere the clear summer sky had been attacked by dark and threatening clouds, and soon after the rain had fallen to the ground hard and wet as ever.

Natsu had been persistent at first, wanting to get back as soon as possible he insisted on passing through the wall of water, only to be met with a whole bunch of whining from his blonde companion.

Frankly, Natsu didn't really care for the rain at all, he hated it actually. Maybe it was because he was a fire user, maybe it was the depressing darkness that came with the clouds or maybe it was something else, either way, Natsu had been secretly happy that Lucy had wanted to find shelter.

He had been the first to see the little cabin that lay close to the old carriage road they were walking along and he had turned his head to grin at Lucy until she saw what his triumphant smile was all about.

Now, they were in this old and assumingly abandoned cabin. It wasn't like they had broken into it or anything the door was unlocked, so maybe this cabin actually was a place for hikers to rest. The cabin was fully equipped with a bathroom and even a tiny kitchen, but the only food available was canned, still, it was better than nothing. Natsu had been a little bummed out when Lucy refused him to break down the door, but he figured she was probably right, the job they had been on had caused them enough trouble as it was.

"Dammit, my top is soaked. I'm gonna catch a cold like this!" Lucy held her hand on her stomach and felt the wet clothing in her palm. She huffed and crossed her arms irritably as Natsu looked at her with a raised brow.

"Don't give me that look, it's your fault for wanting to walk home. If we had taken the train, we would've been home by now," she hissed

"I know," Natsu wasn't in the mood for fighting, and he actually felt sorry for Lucy since her clothes were all wet, and yes, she would definitively get sick. He rolled his eyes as he gave her choice of clothing a quick look. If she had taken on some more clothes, then maybe she wouldn't have had this problem. He thought about saying it out loud, but she wouldn't take it well, he decided to let it be. Besides, who was he to say anything? He wasn't wet at all, he had just lit himself on fire and poofed out all dry in an instant.

He heard Lucy's gritting teeth behind him and turned around with his hand reached out towards her questioning face.

"Take off your clothes then," said Natsu

"Wh-what!?" Lucy's eyes widened and she closed her arms around her body and squirmed in her seat trying to get out of his gaze.

"Relax, I'm just going to dry them for you," Natsu sighed and stepped closer.

Lucy narrowed her eyes and stood up to face him.

"What?" he said

"Turn around," Lucy demanded

"Come on, I've seen you naked before,"

"Turn around!"

Natsu waved his hands up in defeat and turned around slowly.

Lucy stepped back and quickly removed her top and skirt. She tossed them on the floor in front of the dragon and hid her body in her arms as she asked him to pick them up without looking.

"I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it," he said as he reached down to the floor and picked up her wet clothes.

"It is a big deal to me. We're teammates, you shouldn't see me naked,"

"Why not?"

"You should only see someone naked if you're in a relationship with them,"

"I think we have a good relationship, don't you?" Natsu smiled an innocent smile as he turned Lucy's shirt around in his burning hands.

Lucy blushed at his comment and softened her eyes a bit, "We have a good relationship, yes. But that's not the kind of relationship I was talking about,"

"I know, you were talking about a boyfriend-girlfriend thing, right?"

Lucy nodded.

When he had made sure that her clothes were all dry he tossed them to her and turned around again to let her get changed.

"They should be warm for a while, I heated them up a bit extra. I heard your teeth earlier,"

"Thank you," she walked up to him fully dressed and looked out into the rain with him.

Natsu turned his head to her, "I peeked at you," he grinned and laid his arm around her small shoulders.

"Pervert," Lucy slapped his chest lightly, but wasn't really that mad. She was rather smug about it, she liked thinking that Natsu had a weak spot for her, that he had a hard time not looking at her body kind of made her a little glad and fuzzy.

The extra warmth Natsu had put into her clothed was slipping out of the fabric fast and Lucy felt her body start so shiver again at every breeze that came through the cracks in the old walls. She walked further into the house and sat down on a dusty old couch, yanked her knees up to her chin and entwined her hands around her legs to keep warm. Natsu followed and sat down next to her, due to his heavier body the dust flew up into the air making him couch loudly while waving his hand in front of his face to clear the air. Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"I came here to warm you, and you laugh at me?" he teased

"I'm sorry," Lucy held back her laughs and smiled with sparkling eyes.

"Come here," Natsu opened up his arms and invited her in for a soft and warm hug. Usually, Lucy would not have crawled closer so easily, but she was just so cold! And his radiating heat was so tempting, she just couldn't help it.

Lucy sat in Natsu's arms for what felt like an eternity before he finally muttered some words,

"Looks like it won't clear up until morning," his voice was husky from not speaking for a while and Lucy's eyes were dangerously close to shutting.

Natsu took her hands and carefully removed them from around his chest, he stood up and walked over to the window to get a better view of the horizon.

Lucy whimpered when his soothing heat left and she lay down on the couch to catch the last heat before it also disappeared.

"Are we going to spend the night here?" she mumbled with closed eyes.

"Looks like it, if you don't want to go right now. It'll get really dark soon and it can be kind of scary in this forest at night."

"I'm not going out of this cabin as long as it's raining," she said firmly

"That's ok, we'll sleep here. I'll sleep on the floor," he sat down next to the couch and was about to lay down when Lucy reached her arm out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Come here, I'm freezing!" she forgot how embarrassing it was to say something like that to Natsu, but she missed his warmth so much. She would have to deal with the embarrassment later.

"Are you sure?" Natsu looked surprised up at her, but she wasn't about to open her eyes and meet his, no way. She just nodded and tugged him back up into the couch.

Natsu didn't protest at all, he was actually happy Lucy had asked him to sleep next to her. He lay down and tried to keep his distance at first, but Lucy took his arm and reached it around her body. She placed her head on his bare chest in between his vest and sighed when she felt her body warm up again. She didn't say a word, nor did she look up at him.

Natsu just smiled the whole time. Lucy was so cute sometimes, he would probably never admit it, but he loved the side of her that wanted to be strong and independent yet failed to do so, ok so sometimes she took things without asking, like now, but he didn't mind. It was Lucy, he would do just about anything to make her happy. He reached his arm around her and placed the other underneath his own head and grinned as Lucy captured his leg in hers. Her smooth skin felt amazing against his rough legs, it sent shivers down his spine when she rubbed her body against his and he caught his breath quickening as she squirmed to get comfortable.

Lucy herself was falling asleep rather fast and had no idea that her snuggling was making the dragon slayer hotter than usual. She wandered somewhere between awake and asleep for a while and she unintentionally tightened her grip around Natsu's body when her mind played games with her dreams. When she settled into a light sleep she dreamt a weary dream with warm figures smoothly wrapping around her body, she felt her lips being caressed multiple times, her hair being stroked carefully out of her face and she was being tossed around like a pillow. A husky voice kept whispering her name, "Lucy…". She tossed her head around and arched her back slightly. "Lucy," it shivered down her spine when she heard her name being said like that, that dark voice, that sexy voice.

"Lucy!" Natsu shook her gently and smiled when she opened her eyes slowly to meet his.

She groaned and snuggled her nose back into his chest, clearly annoyed to be awaken.

"Are you having a bad dream?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, "No, why?"

"You were tossing and turning, you are a bit sweaty and you… you kissed and bit my chest in your sleep, sure you're ok?"

Lucy was not fully awake when he spoke and she did not have the energy to react like she probably should have. She just chuckled and mumbled that she was sorry.

"It's ok," he assured her

"Was it like this?" she bit his chest again and kissed the sore spot when her teeth released it with a pop.

Natsu felt the shivers return and he tightened his whole body at her touch.

"Yeah, like that,"

"Did you like it?" she teased when she opened her eyes and looked up to see his red face.

Natsu was too startled to even think of an answer and before he had the chance to react, Lucy swung around him and stood on all four above him.

"Wh-"

"Shh," Lucy lowered her face so close to his that their noses met and their gazes locked in an intense stare. The room was almost completely dark, the dark clouds still poured heavy rain down on the thin tin roof and it echoed the sound of dripping inside the small space.

Lucy had never even thought about it before, but sleeping in his arms, seeing him speechless beneath her, it did something to her, something she hadn't felt before. She came closer to him and let her chin swipe his as she went for his neck. She kissed it gently and used her warm tongue to tease his burning skin. She felt him squirm and stiffen, she loved it. She bit, kissed and licked every inch of his neck and chest, and he did not protest a single time. Apart from the rain, Natsu's occasionally pained moans, and Lucy's satisfied humming, it was completely quiet.

Natsu broke the silence when Lucy kissed his cheek and aimed for his lower lip,

"Lucy,"

She stopped moving and lifted her eyes to his, she didn't speak but let her open mouth breath out warm breaths on his skin.

"What is going on?" he panted and gulped hard trying to wet his throat.

Lucy placed her elbows on each side of his head and lay her hips down on his. He wiggled and tried to hide the bump in his pants. She smiled when she understood what he was doing, but didn't say anything.

She dropped her head down again and this time she crashed onto his lips softly and eager to taste him.

Natsu was shocked at first and didn't really know what to do, but when Lucy started grinding her hips back and forth he was lost. He reached his arms around her and cupped her buttocks in each hand. He sunk into the kiss and let Lucy guide him, he chased her tongue gently and tightened his grip on her ass to make her moan now and then. Lucy dug her nails into his back in lust and felt it twitch in Natsu's pants when she hummed against his lips. Between kisses she whispered his name, letting him know how much she wanted him.

Natsu released himself from the wet kisses and locked eyes with the blonde laying over him, her mischievous smile assured him that she wasn't even close to being done with him, and he did not mind at all. He sat up and Lucy followed willingly. He pulled her closer and found her lips again.

She stuck her hands inside his vest and dragged it of in a single movement; she tossed it to the floor and lifted of the scarf that had almost fallen of. The scarf she carefully placed on a little table next to the couch.

Natsu wanted more than anything to rip her shirt apart, but he wasn't sure if she'd be mad at him so he just tugged the shirt carefully to try her out. She caught his drift and pulled the shirt over her head letting her breasts bounce in front of his face.

Lucy laughed coyly when she saw the hard gulp Natsu fought in his throat and leaned in for another intoxicating kiss.

Natsu reached around her back and unhooked her lace covered bra. His jaw dropped just a little when her perky breasts were set free and his first instinct was to take one in each hand to feel the softness again. He had felt it before, but now when he was able to massage them roughly without Lucy yelling and hitting him, he was truly amazed and absolutely positive that he had found the softest thing in the world. Lucy leaned her head back and let Natsu play with her freely. She loved feeling his rough hands on her smooth skin and she felt it twitch between her own legs.

Natsu was mesmerized and when Lucy's taut nipples caught his eye he lashed his mouth onto it without any kind of warning. Lucy cried out and clenched her fingers in his hair. Natsu unleashed his surprisingly naughty tongue on her pink bud and bit her gently while pinching the other nipple between his thumb and middle finger, at that Lucy's legs were too shaky to hold her up and she fell backwards down on the couch again. Natsu followed her and sought out her nipples again with his pointy teeth.

He was getting more adventurous and let his hand firmly wander further down while keeping an eye on her face just in case she wanted him to stop. When she didn't give him any signs he released her nipple from his mouth and started trailing kisses down her stomach, licking and biting as he went. When he reached her skirt he undid the zipper slowly as he kissed her torso and felt her squirm beneath him.

He cast one last glaze up to her eyes before pulling her skirt down her legs. _What is going on?_ He thought for a moment, this was so weird, but so good at the same time.

He dragged the skirt along with her purple cotton panties all the way down to her feet and let them fall to the floor next to them. He ran his hands along her long legs and parted them enough so he could fit in between and then he lifted both her legs up on his shoulders. Lucy wondered for a second where he had learned that, but her head was soon filled with other thoughts when the naughty dragon yanked her up to his face and gave her a long, warm lick along her slit.

Lucy arched her back up from his wet touch and let out a pained squeak. "Nat..su" she whimpered and let her head fall off the couch a little. Natsu didn't reply, he just dove his head back in between her legs and started circling his tongue around her opening, from time to time he licked all the way up and played with her clit just to keep her on the verge of sane. Lucy started panting hard and her face had turned into a pretty shade of pink when Natsu decided he was done torturing her. He let her hips fall a little down in his hands and gently bit her clit while rolling it back and forth in his bite. Lucy almost lost it at that, but he always took a break just when she thought she was about to come. _Sadistic dragon.. _Lucy though and huffed silently when he stopped again and gave her a shy grin. She decided it was time for her to regain control of the situation and give the dragon a piece of its own medicine.

She smiled devilishly in the dark when she pulled her legs back to her body and rolled effortlessly of the couch and down to the cold floor. Natsu sat still watching her, he was a bit confused but curious about what she would do next. Was she mad? Didn't she like what he had done? His face turned red with embarrassment, and he bowed his head down and shaped his lips ready to ask if something was wrong but before he could speak his words Lucy had crawled up in front of him, with her arms on the couch and knees on the floor, and lightly pressed her lips against his. He wanted to kiss her back but when he tried to reach after her lips her head pulled away, she only rested her lips on his and occasionally let her tongue swipe his upper lip. With yet another mischievous smile she went for his neck. His already naked chest was burning up and Lucy slowly worked her way down his torso. Lucy kissed him slowly and softly and took her time on every kiss, buried her lips in his skin and bit him gently to tease him as much as possible. Except from shivering with impatience, Natsu sat completely still, mesmerized by Lucy's movement and touches, he gazed down over her body with a blurred vision and felt it twist in his stomach every time her lips crashed onto him.

He leaned forward and reached out to touch her but Lucy quickly placed a determined hand on his chest and pushed him back in a forceful movement. She looked at him with a raised brow for a second and then started to unzip his pants. Natsu grabbed her hands and dragged her up slowly. "You don't have to do that, Luce." he said, even though his body was aching for her touch and it pained him to speak those words he didn't want Lucy to return the favor if she didn't really want to.

"Let go," she said firmly

"I mean it, it's -"

"I said," she yanked her arms out of his grip "let go."

She picked up on where he had left of and pulled his pants down slowly, after tossing his them away she turned to Natsu's body again and looked directly at the bulge in his boxers. She felt her cheeks heat up and her eyes went wide for a second. She placed a trying hand on top of it and started feeling around. She wanted to see it, but she was kind of scared as well. She had never really seen one up close, just Gray's flaccid one now and then, but never anything like this. After rubbing up and down the growing length she quickly dragged his boxers down, like a band-aid. _Just do it. _

There it was. Not as frightening as she had been imagining. Kind of cute, actually, like a mushroom, with veins, but still, a lot bigger than any mushroom she had even seen, that was kind of scary. Would she be able to fit all of it? She tried measuring it with her eyes and then placed her hand around it. Up and down. How deep was her mouth really? She leaned closer, and watched with excitement as her hand worked up and down, squeezing gently here and there, playing with the tip with her thumb. She didn't even notice Natsu's panting and whimpering until she licked the tip and felt his whole body jolt up. She blushed. She had almost forgotten he was even there; she had been so fascinated by her new plaything.

Lucy looked up at him, his eyes were shut close and his face was completely red and sweaty. She loved seeing him like that. She loved that she was able to make the wild and uncontrollable fiery dragon sit completely still with silenced breath. She bowed her head down over him and opened up her mouth as she felt the tip of his length on her lips. _So far so good. _She closed her lips around it when she felt the tip push against the back of her throat but she still wanted to see if she could fit more. There was still a lot to go on and she was curious what it would feel like to take it all. She widened her throat as much as she could and slowly forced her head down. She felt her gag reflexes threatening her and she had to pull back a little. _I need to work on that._ She thought and figured she would have to make do with what she could fit.

Still wanting to keep Natsu under her control she tightened her lips around his cock and started bobbing her head up and down. She could feel it starting to harden even more and every time she massaged the tip with her tongue it would stiffen for a few seconds. The sticky fluid that leaked out every now and then she would happily lick and swallow when he opened his eyes. His expression was hazed and it seemed like his eyes was about to roll to the back of his head any second.

"Lucy, I- nnng.. can't...hold it," He whimpered and raised his hands to Lucy's head to slow down her motion. He knew he would loose it if she didn't stop.

"It's ok," Lucy pushed away his hands and was about to go down on him again but he stopped her by lifting her head up and leaning forward into a kiss.

"Natsu, I really don't mind," she said between kisses.

"But, I.." he started but shut his mouth again

"You..?"

"I mean, if you don't mind I would like to.. ehm.. try something different," he said shyly

Lucy was amazed, she would've never thought Natsu had such a cute and shy side, if she hadn't been there to see it for herself she would've never believed it.

"If you don't mind I mean, we don't have to but I just-"

"Natsu," she laid her finger over his lips and smiled

Without saying anything else she crawled up on the sofa and placed herself over him, with her legs on each side of him she started kissing him again and entwined her fingers in his rosy hair. Natsu rested his hands on her waist for a second but soon started to stroke up and down her back before they fell to rest on her buttocks. He cupped each cheek and spread them tryingly apart as he looked up at Lucy. She smiled back at him and gently started to let her body down and onto his cock. His hands on her butt tightened and he spread her even further apart as he felt the tip slip inside her. She let out a series of soft moans as he slowly pressed her down. Lucy still had her hands in his hair and started tugging at it when she felt the pain. She held her breath for a few seconds and tried to relax her hips to make things go smoother and to her relief Natsu slipped inside a little easier.

When he was entirely covered by her moist folds Natsu squeezed her butt again and panted a few times. He let the sensation spread throughout his body and was amazed by this new feeling of warmth. Lucy felt eager and wanted release so she firmly started raising her body up and then down to cover him again, slowly at first but as she grew used to the feeling of him sliding in and out she wanted it more, faster, harder. She picked up her pace and tried thrusting down on him ever harder. It felt amazing.

"Lucy.." Natsu sighed and let his head drop backwards as she rode him steadily. He had never thought it would feel this great. He had never imagined Lucy's body ever giving him such pleasure. A boiling feeling tingled all over him and as Lucy moved he felt himself getting dangerously closer to climax again.

"Lucy, I-"

"Me too.." she panted

They came together and collapsed on the sofa in a sweaty embrace.

Lucy giggled as she caught her breath and kissed Natsu's chin.

"Wow.." He sighed

"Yeah," she agreed.

Natsu locked his arms around Lucy and smiled with a little laugh escaping his trembling mouth. He kissed her head hard and whispered, "That was fun,"

Lucy laughed again and soon fell asleep on his chest. Natsu followed soon after.

Natsu woke up alone on the sofa and stretched the sleep off his body as he rubbed his eyes. He looked around the room and saw Lucy standing in the doorway with her back towards him. He sat up without a sound and put his boxers and pants back on before sauntering over to Lucy. He stopped next her and laid his arm around her shoulder.

"Good morning," he yawned

Lucy turned her head to him and smiled widely, "Morning, sleepyhead"

Lucy looked out the doorway and huffed.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked as he kissed her head

"The rain." she said and nodded towards the outside, "It hasn't stopped,"

"I guess you're right," Natsu grinned

"What should we do?"

Natsu pulled her in front of him and hugged her tightly from behind while whispering with a husky voice "I guess we have to stay for another night."

Lucy giggled and turned around in his arms, "I guess we could," she said and leaned in for a good morning kiss.

**End.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a rewiev to let me know what you think. **

**I'll try to be better at uploading stuff... But you know.. I'll try :)**


End file.
